


Dear (diary) Journal|Byler

by softelmax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gay, Gay Will Byers, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Lesbian, M/M, Max is bisexual, Some angst, byler, el is pan, elmax later on, fluff later on, holy shit i didnt mean to make this so similar to love simon, will is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softelmax/pseuds/softelmax
Summary: Will Byer's has been told to write in a journal to help deal with his trauma. At first, he thinks it's a dumb idea Then it becomes an outlet for him to write about his feelings towards his best friend and, really, everyone in Hawkins. What happens when the pages of his private journal are posted all over Hawkins for everyone to read?





	Dear (diary) Journal|Byler

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is similar to Love, Simon. Believe me or not but this was completely unintentional

_June 24, 1985. Dear journal, I have several issues. I have panic attacks almost every day, my mom is more overprotective then ever, and I'm_ completely _, undeniably in love with my best friend, Mike Wheeler._ Me _and him have always been close, we've been best friends since kindergarten but when I came back from the upside down, we were inseparable. Mike understood my_ pain, _and comforted me on those awful nights when I would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Even when the_ mindflayer _took over my mind, Mike still stayed by my side. Then she came back. It's not like I hated Jane Hopper, Mike's innocent yet dangerous girlfriend from the Hawkins lab. But ever since she came back, Mike started spending much more time with her, and less with me. Sure, call me selfish but you try drifting apart from the boy you've been in love with since 6th grade_.

"Will?" Max says, interrupting my thoughts. "Yeah?" "Your turn." "Oh right." I move my checker across the board. Taking 2 of Max's pieces. "What are you writing?" She asks. "Nothing... I mean something.... My therapist recommended writing down my thoughts for a while." "Oh cool, maybe I should try that..." She says, staring into space.

 _I feel kind of bad for Max, She's dealt with god-knows-what from Billy and her stepfather, and on top of that, she's fought_ demogorgons _and seen all the stuff from the upside down. She won't admit it but I think she's in love with Jane. Since she and Lucas broke up last February, she's been more nervous around her. As far as I know, Jane doesn't hate Max anymore. She no longer sees her as a threat. Before, she was scared that Max would try to steal Mike away from her. Crap, I have to sign off now. My mom is back and asking me to help her bring in the groceries. I'll write tomorrow Signing off for today, Will Byers aka zombie boy_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really Short chapter, I apologize. The next chapter will be longer.


End file.
